


你在终点等我（1-2）

by AArcTa



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:20:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22617772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AArcTa/pseuds/AArcTa
Relationships: 兵摂, 兵摄
Kudos: 4





	你在终点等我（1-2）

1  
"知道了知道了，我开车呢，先挂了。"  
摄津摘下蓝牙耳机，信号灯还没跳转，他等得无聊，冷气吹得他头疼，索性降下一点车窗，放进来些许潮湿闷热的空气。手机提示音响起，姐姐传来一条简讯，是列车到站信息和联系电话。摄津看了眼时间，他前面还堵着老长的车列，赶到车站不知得何年何月。尽管堵车非他所愿，他却半点没打算给姐姐坦白情况，哺乳期的女人招惹不得。思来想去，他决定先给列车上那位打个电话，先对个说辞，免得自己费心劳力往车站赶的时候，那边一句"人没到"就把他给卖了。  
电话刚拨出去，车流松动了些，摄津连忙松开刹车跟上。他空出一只手戴上耳机，不过却没听见声音，低头一看，电话被掐断了，他又拨了两次，都没接通。摄津脸色有些难看，烦躁地扯散领带扔到副驾。  
揣着空空如也的胃和一肚子火气，摄津在夜幕降临时赶到了车站，不过此时距离简讯上列车到站时间已经过去了两个小时，他摸出手机打电话，这回直接提示关机。车站大厅人来人往，他琢磨着要不去服务台查查列车到站信息，也许延误了也说不定。正和服务台的人搭上话，手机响了，他扫了眼来电人，和对方比了个手势，深吸一口气："大姐？"  
电话里劈头盖脸一顿骂： "你梦游呢？接人接到印度洋去了？人家等你等到手机没电，你连个影子都不见。"  
摄津有苦说不出："不是，堵车我也没办法，我又不是开直升机。"  
"你理由倒是一套一套的，早跟你说了让你下班就走，非要在公司瞎磨蹭，连时间安排都不会，你几岁了啊？"  
"我······"摄津欲言又止，揉揉眉心，忍了，"行了大姐，回头再训我吧，你知道人去哪儿了吗？不行我只能叫警察了。"  
"我把你家地址告诉他了，你赶紧回家看看。"  
摄津挂了电话，服务台的志愿者还在等他，脸红扑扑的。摄津有些不好意思，说了句抱歉便急匆匆往停车场赶。所幸回程已经错开高峰，再加上他住得偏，路上没花太多时间。  
他在楼下花园转了圈，没见着人，脖子上反而被蚊虫叮了两口。他攥着外套走出花园，觉得自己挺蠢的，大夏天的，谁往公园钻啊。来回折腾一番，摄津觉得有些累，身上也出了不少汗，衬衣黏在背上很不舒服。他没心思再琢磨那小子的去向，打定主意要先回去换身衣服再找人。  
这样想着，他便大步走进楼道，不过楼道里黑漆漆的。  
"这物业，换个灯能有多难！"他顺着墙往自己的房门走，一边骂骂咧咧地打开手机照明，灯光一晃，差点没绊倒在地上。  
"谁啊？坐这儿干嘛？"他举着手机去看墙边蹲着的人。  
那人瞄了他一眼，面无表情地问："你是摄津吗？"  
摄津瞬间懂了，在心里莫名其妙地骂了句脏话。  
不待他开口，那人又说："摄津 万里。"  
"嗯，我是。你就是兵头对吧，不好意思啊，我下班撞上高峰，没赶上。"摄津从兜里摸出钥匙开门，招呼人从地上起来，"进来吧。"  
摄津从鞋柜里翻出一双新拖鞋，拆掉包装递给身后的人。公寓面积不大，方方正正的，装修也很简单。摄津把外套搭在沙发背上，打开冰箱拿出瓶喝了一半的矿泉水，他原本是打算抱着瓶子直接喝，想了想觉得不太好，便从柜子上翻出两个玻璃杯，问："喝水吗？"  
"谢谢。"兵头接过水杯，站到餐桌边上。  
摄津这才看清他的长相，和照片上差距不大，中规中矩的，线条倒是很硬朗。摄津喝完了水，把杯子放到水槽里，和几个脏盘子挤在一起。  
"我得先冲个澡，你自便吧。最好给你姑姑和我姐都报个平安，我就不打了，省得又被骂。"摄津一边说一边解衬衣纽扣，按照他往常的习惯是脱了随手扔在沙发上回头再一起收拾，现在不能了，在小孩子面前还是得注意形象。这话是他姐提前叮嘱的，摄津撇了撇嘴，眼见着都比他还高，还小孩儿。  
他洗完澡出来，兵头正在打电话，见他出来，应付两句"知道了"就给挂了。摄津拴好睡裤的腰带，招呼兵头过来，领着他在房子里转了一圈。房子不大，一间卧室一间书房，浴室也只有一间，客厅和餐厨区没分太开，摆上电器后显得很紧凑。  
"······差不多就这样，书房没法睡，只能凑活睡一下沙发。不过外面冷气坏了还没修，今晚你就和我睡吧，睡床睡地上都行。"摄津打开卧室门，从柜子里扒拉出薄被和枕头。  
"我睡地上就行。"  
"行，我给你找个垫子。你先洗澡吧，浴室里面有新毛巾和牙刷，右边柜子，别开错了，"摄津蹲在柜子前比对手里的软垫，突然想起什么，把人叫回来，" 淋浴，别用我浴缸，我不和别人共用浴缸。"  
兵头点点头："哦。"

浴室里响起水声，摄津铺好了垫子，走到客厅收拣自己的外套和脏袜子。他把衣服扔进洗衣机，调好模式，想起水池里堆积的盘子，挽起袖子却发现水池里干干净净的，兵头把盘子和杯子都洗了，摞在架子上，两只玻璃杯并排着扣在盘子里。  
摄津没事做，回屋的时候瞥到兵头放在浴室门口的旅行袋，他捡起来，敲了敲浴室门："你的行李我放我房间了？"  
水声停了，兵头的声音瓮瓮的："嗯。"  
摄津拎起袋子，磨砂玻璃上晃着一个人影，水没开，摄津有些奇怪："你继续洗啊。"  
"······忘记带睡衣了。"  
"早说，"摄津翻了个白眼，"等着。"  
"嗯，谢谢。"  
摄津回屋找衣服，他倒是还有一套换洗睡衣，不过总觉得给别人穿感觉很奇怪。一番翻找，他从衣柜底层挑出件有些年头的体恤。兵头看起来比他壮实一些，正好这件很宽大，就是洗得有些泛白，背后还印着游戏Q版人物，着实有些羞耻。  
他敲了敲门，门掀开一条小缝，都不够把手伸进去，也不知这破小孩儿害羞个什么劲，摄津把衣服挂在把手上，转身走了。  
摄津在电脑面前坐下来，后知后觉感到有些饿，起身去开冰箱，在拐角处和洗完澡的兵头撞个正着，对方套着宽大的体恤，下面只穿了内裤，敞着两条腿。摄津眼风不自觉地往下瞟，随后撇嘴走开："你路上吃东西没？"  
兵头顶着一头湿漉漉的头发，用毛巾使劲擦，听到摄津问话，停下手上的动作，回答他说："没有。"  
冰箱里只有几个水果罐头，要填饱肚子实在勉强。摄津大手一挥："点外卖吧。"  
他在杂志堆里抽出一沓外卖宣传单，分给兵头让他挑。兵头坐到单人沙发上，翻动手里的单子，眼睛却频繁地看摄津，他摸索出摄津的偏好，最终挑了个和摄津口味差不多的，被摄津夸"有品味"。  
趁摄津给商家打电话订餐，他回卧室找到自己的行李袋，从里面拿出一个巨大的包裹，递到摄津面前。  
"给我的？是什么啊？"摄津把手机放到一边，开始拆包装结。  
"不知道，姑姑装的。"  
摄津打开，里面是大小不一的保鲜盒，小菜和鱼干都有，最下面还有一瓶酿酒，用厚报纸裹着。摄津拆开一盒银鱼干，往嘴里塞了一条，边嚼边说："谢谢姑姑，你转达一下。"  
兵头觉得他这话说得有些奇怪，不过又想不明白哪里不对。  
"你那袋子那么小，放了这些还能放点什么啊。"  
"夏天行李本来也不多。"  
"看出来了，"摄津瞥了他一眼，视线往下移，落到兵头腿上，"就快裸着睡了。"  
兵头并了并腿，有些不好意思："忘了。"  
客厅里没冷气，摄津把东西放冰箱便回卧室了，兵头把衣服放进洗衣机，摁了启动键，等它开始运转了才进来。摄津给他铺的地铺很简陋，紧贴着床，摄津躺着床上看电脑，兵头抓了抓头发，不知道该做什么，只好脱掉鞋坐到地上，勾着脖子看手机。  
就这么待了一会儿，门铃响了，摄津刚开游戏分不出神，伸手揉了把床边那颗脑袋。兵头立马站起身："我去开门。"  
摄津随便应了一声，抬头看了他一眼，正好看见对方体恤遮不住的半边屁股，登时如临大敌，手脚并用地从床上爬下来把人拽住："还是我去，万一要是个女的，说不定报警说你耍流氓。"  
摄津把外卖拿回来，兵头盘腿坐在地上，背靠着床，见他进来，抬头望着他。  
摄津脱掉鞋，勾起堆在一旁的薄被扔到兵头腿间，这才坐下来拆外卖。他把兵头那份递给他，两人没什么话，先填肚子。等吃得差不多了，摄津才说："听我姐说你找了个暑期兼职？做什么的。"  
"面包店，西点学徒。"  
摄津愣了愣，干巴巴地说："不错。"  
暴殄天物。他还以为是兼职做健身私教一类的。  
"面包店在哪，远不远？"  
兵头打开手机地图，找出位置给摄津看。  
"不算太远，就是和我上班正好不在一个方向，送不了你，你只能坐公交了，"摄津把手机还给他，"我工作日上班起得早，中午不回来，晚上不一定。房子你随便住，但是别带女朋友回来，晚上不回来睡要提前跟我说，再怎么我也算个临时监护人。"  
兵头皱着眉，小声说："没有女朋友。"  
摄津无所谓地笑笑："今天没有明天说不定就有了，我又不干涉你。"  
兵头看了他一眼，低头默不吭声地收拾外卖盒。摄津看着他闷头出去，起身去浴室刷牙，听动静，兵头扔完垃圾又去晾衣服了。  
挺懂事的，破小孩儿。  
他也懒得同小孩子客套，刷完牙就回屋了。时间已经不早，游戏也没法继续玩，他躺在床上酝酿睡意，考虑着要不要把书房收拾出来，放张沙发床。客厅的冷气得找人修，冰箱里也没什么吃的，周末得去超市。一个人的时候凑活着怎么都行，房子里住进来另一个人，才找出点经营生活的味道来。他想着想着就开始犯困，窝在被子里沉沉睡过去。  
兵头晾好衣服便去刷牙，刷完牙把浴室清理干净后才出来。借住在别人家里让他感到很拘束，即使摄津看起来大大咧咧的不在乎，他还是尽量多做一点事，不给他添麻烦。卧室的灯还亮着，但摄津已经睡着了，脸埋在枕头里，被子缠在身上，露出一截小腿。  
冷气开得足，兵头给他拽了拽被子，想给他盖住脚，但摄津裹得很紧，他没拽动，于是捞起自己的被子搭在了摄津腿上，自己则抱着枕头睡了一晚上。

2  
第二天早上醒来时，屋子里只剩兵头一个人，摄津已经走了很久了。他给摄津的被子搭在自己肚子上，枕头旁边放了几张纸钞和一把备用钥匙，他在万里的床底捡到一根落灰的头绳，剪断后把钥匙串上去，绑在了手腕上。万里没有在家吃早餐，客厅还是昨天的样子，兵头怕万里觉得他多事，因此放弃了打扫屋子的念头，只是把垃圾带出去扔了。  
出门前，他联系了甜品店的店主，问能否提前到店里看看，对方很爽快地答应了，还热心地给他指了路。顺着店主给的路线，兵头很快到达店里。店主是位很年轻的女生，只比兵头大几岁，她让兵头直接叫她的名字，柚。  
柚的店是家里一直做下来的，已经有好些年头，柚接手后对店内装修和经营内容都进行了很大的调整，但店面依旧小小的。  
兵头到的时候店里还没客人，柚刚做完清洁，空气里弥漫着消毒水的气味，不过很快就散了。  
柚把香氛机打开，端着两杯柠檬茶坐到兵头面前。  
"我们店最近人手不够，之前的店员辞职去念书了，在找到新的店员之前，店里的活会比较多。"柚一头汗，卷起宣传册对着自己的脖子猛扇，撩起头发用头绳扎了个马尾。兵头看着她，突然想起来自己私自剪断了摄津的头绳，一会儿得记住给他再买一条。  
"甜点师傅就是我爸，他脾气挺好，就是年纪大了有点啰嗦，腰也不好，有些重活干不了，所以你可能会辛苦些。不过你放心，平时也没有那么夸张的工作量啦。工资我也会按市价算给你的，因为是暑假所以没有办法算休息日，你有事来不了提前说一声就好。还有什么问题吗？"  
兵头摇头，说："没有。"  
柚很满意，一口干完了剩下的半杯柠檬茶："那就请多多指教啦。快到中午了，你留下来吃饭吧，老头一会儿会带过来。"  
"如果不麻烦的话······"  
柚很果断： "不麻烦，后面有几箱水果，你先去搬进来。"

甜品店后门是一条巷子，每天早上，原料供应商会把当天订购的食材送过来，就摞在后门边，有时候送货的司机会帮忙搬一下，大多数时候是柚来来回回折腾几次拖进屋。兵头把最后一箱哈密瓜放下，柚在前厅招呼他吃饭，他应了一声，口袋里的手机响了，他在裤腿上蹭干手上的汗，接起来："摄津？"  
"······是我，"那头停顿了一下，问道，"你在做什么？喘这么厉害？"  
"在店里搬水果，有点重。"  
摄津有些惊讶："这就上班了？"  
"提前熟悉一下，这边挺缺人手。"  
"哦，午饭你自己找地方吃，就跟你说这个事。"  
"嗯。"兵头应了声，他犹豫了一下，最终没有把店长留他吃饭的事告诉摄津，觉得不太重要，摄津也不会在意。  
"你下午几点下班？我要不去接你然后一起去趟超市吧，明天周末人肯定很多，天热不想出门。"  
兵头看了看前厅忙活的柚，手指蜷起来，指甲碰到了腕上挂着的钥匙。他想了想，说："应该都可以，今天不算正式上班。"  
"那好，等我打给你。"  
"嗯。"  
摄津挂断了电话。  
他把钥匙取下来放进口袋，掀开门帘走出去，柚已经在餐桌前坐下，见他出来，冲他招了招手。他拉开椅子坐下，紧接着，一位中年男性拎着几罐冰汽水进来，柚招呼了一声"老爸"。  
兵头站起来，动静有些大，反倒把另外两人都吓了一跳，柚拿勺子敲了他一下，说："坐下坐下，这是你师傅。"  
兵头同他问好："平山先生。"  
"叫大叔就行。"平山摆摆手。  
柚从塑料袋里挑出自己制定口味那罐汽水，放到平山面前等他帮忙打开："面对年轻人终于认老了啊大叔。"  
"你都二十多了还让我开汽水，我平时哪敢认老啊。"平山白了她一眼。  
柚哼哼着把开好的汽水拿走，转头碰了碰兵头的汽水："我和老爹就这样啦，但工作的时候还是很正经的，总之，欢迎你加入！"  
兵头同她碰杯："谢谢。"  
  
一顿午饭就在父女俩的唇枪舌剑中结束，饭后三人在软沙发上歇了会儿，平山便进烘焙间了。柚带兵头熟悉了一下店里大大小小的工作，客人不多，她一人能应付过来，于是便叫兵头去看平山做事。平山正在给蛋糕裱花，手法娴熟细腻，烤箱里烤着蛋挞，空气里泛着甜腻腻的气味，熏得兵头大半个下午都睡意绵绵的。  
五点多的时候，他觉得摄津应该要下班了，于是找柚借充电器。  
柚从柜子里找出线递给他，问："没电了吗？"  
兵头看了看电量显示，还有百分之四十，他把线接上，说："不多了。"  
屏幕上弹出充电提示，他解锁看了看来电记录，确定没有漏接电话后，把手机放到了桌面上。  
"柚。"兵头不太习惯这样的称呼方式，因此叫得很小声。  
柚正在调试收银机，抬头看他："嗯？"  
兵头有些不好意思，指了指她的马尾："这种绳子，哪里可以买？"  
柚摸了摸自己的头发："发绳？"  
"嗯。"  
"路口便利店，"柚摸不着头脑，"你要吗？我这里有多余的。"  
她说着，从笔筒里扒拉出两条发绳来，看了看兵头的头发，说："你用吗？"  
"不是，把别人的弄断了。"  
柚像是听见什么好玩的事一样，忍不住笑："欺负女生发绳这种事不是小学生才做的吗？"  
兵头知道对方误解了，但又不知道该怎么解释，只好说："不是那样。"  
"我没说什么嘛，你要不要啊。"柚把发绳递给他。  
兵头想了想："我自己买吧。"  
话音刚落，摄津打来了电话，说自己大概十分钟后到。兵头向柚请了假，先去柚说的那家便利店买了发绳，然后到约定的地点等摄津。摄津提前了两分钟到，兵头不认识他的车，这路段又不准鸣笛，摄津只好开到他面前，降下车窗大声喊他名字。  
兵头弯下腰往车里看，一眼差点没认出摄津。  
"发什么呆，快上车！"摄津不耐烦地催他。  
"哦。"兵头拉开副驾的门上车，扣好安全带。  
摄津松了刹车，车窗也升起来，车厢里的热气很快就散了。兵头揪起衣领擦了擦脖子上的汗，衣服上洇了一大片，看起来有些邋遢。他又看了看摄津，对方穿着深色的立领衬衣，顶上的两粒扣子没扣，敞开的领口可以看到一点锁骨，袖口松松挽到小臂，两手随意地扶着方向盘。兵头收回了视线，往冷气出风口贴近了些，想快点把自己的汗吹干。  
等红绿灯的时候，摄津随口问道："兼职如何？"  
"还行。"  
摄津没细问，说："我觉得你身上一股面包味。"  
兵头有些不好意思，低头嗅了嗅，然后又听见摄津自言自语地说："我都饿了。"  
  
下车后，摄津没有直接去超市，而是就近选了间饭馆先解决肚子饿的问题。这家店只卖鳗鱼饭，因此下单和上菜都很快，两人各自要了一份饭，摄津望着冰啤酒叹气，最后只能和兵头一样喝例汤。吃完饭，两人便去超市，摄津采购频率极低，因此每次都会买很多。他指挥兵头去取推车，从日用品区开始扫货。兵头推着车跟在摄津后面，他觉得自己这样很像被家长带出门的小孩，但如果和摄津并排走似乎也不对，几乎走完整个日用品区，他才意识到这无论怎么都调整不对的站位，其实根源于两个男人一起买日用品，而他又半点不愿意假借"兄弟"这样的字眼说服自己。  
两人转到食品区时，推车已经被纸巾、洗发水这些占了一部分空间，摄津让兵头自己拿喜欢的食物，两人分头行动，最后在结账台汇合。摄津翻了翻，说："草莓派、巧克力棒、芝士饼干······你也不怕牙疼。"  
兵头说："我都拿了两份，可以一起吃。"  
摄津抽出银行卡递给收银员，说："小孩才吃糖，自己吃。"  
两人各自拎了两大口袋，实在腾不出手买别的了，因此只好取车回家。摄津说："明天才来修冷气，今晚还得睡地上。"  
"哦。"兵头开了一盒酸奶，想说其实一直睡地铺也没关系，不过转念一想可能摄津比较介意和人共享私人空间，于是便没说，闷头戳好吸管，问摄津："你喝吗？"  
"什么？"摄津正看路，低头瞟了一眼包装，被大大的巧克力图样劝退，"你自己喝！"  
  
摄津把需要冷藏的东西挑出来放进冰箱，剩下东西原样留在口袋里，堆到电视机旁边，又折回去拿了罐冰啤酒出来，路过浴室门口，敲了敲门："你要不要穿个裤子睡觉？"  
水声停了，里面应了声好。  
摄津拎着啤酒打开衣柜，翻了条宽松的短裤，搭到门把手上，兵头打开门把裤子拿进去，又说了句谢，才重新拧开水，冲头上的泡沫。   
等他洗完回卧室，摄津已经喝完一罐，正坐在床沿玩手机游戏，地上放着一罐新开的啤酒，旁边躺着一个捏瘪的空罐子。他很专注，勾着脖子，头发没吹，还有点湿润，软软地散着，有些垂下来，他也顾不上抓一抓。  
兵头想起来口袋里的头绳，正好摄津一局结束，他摸出盒子递给摄津。  
"给我的？"摄津愣了愣，随后取出一条，勉强把散乱的头发束了起来，不过他的头发长度不太够，还是有些头发散着。他又开了一局，趁加载的功夫灌了口酒，说："我以前头发长，现在都绑不上了。"  
兵头看了他一眼，试着想象长头发的摄津，不过难度略大，他其实很希望摄津再说细一点，有多长，用什么绳子绑，有没有颜色，但摄津顾着玩游戏，没有继续话题的意思。兵头在地铺上躺下，扯过被子盖到了小腿上。  
第二天是周末，兵头醒来时摄津还睡得很沉，他整理洗漱难免闹出点动静，但摄津依旧没醒。临出门的时候兵头又看了眼床上的人，对方也不过只是翻了个身。他想起昨天摄津给自己留的钱和钥匙，觉得自己也该给他留点什么，但他口袋里什么也没有，最后只好把地上的两个易拉罐捡起来扔到了垃圾袋里，给摄津的邮箱留言说自己去店里了。  
这天算是兼职的第一天，他领到了两套工作服，立领的黑衬衣，有点像昨天摄津那件，不过颜色更深，兵头试了试，虽然在学校也穿衬衣和外套，但这件总给他一种不一样的感受，也许是因为终于高中毕业的缘故，心理上免不了生出些许步入"成年"阶段的雀跃。  
虽说店面不大，但正值暑假，生意也不错。一天下来，帮忙销售又得兼顾学艺，即便是兵头这样的体力，也不免感到疲乏。八点多的时候，店里的东西几乎都卖完了，柚和平山商量了一下第二天的主推，下好原材料订单后便打算关门。兵头看了看时间，快到九点，手机安静了一整天，摄津没来过电话，也不知道自己给他的留言有没有被看到。他拎着一袋面包往公交站走，周末的步行街很热闹，霓虹闪烁，他给家里拨了个电话报平安，电话那头兄弟们依旧吵闹，他习惯性皱眉，却没挂电话，就这么边走边听，直到走到站台下面。  
  
回到家，兵头被开门扑面而来的冷气吹了个透心凉，他退回去看了看门牌，没走错。摄津端着外卖盒从卧室走出来，见他杵在门边，问："你站门口做什么？"  
兵头关上门换鞋，说："好凉快。"  
摄津把手上的盒子扔进垃圾桶 ，翘起嘴角："那可不。"  
他看了一眼兵头手里拿的袋子，问："面包吗？"  
"嗯。店里卖剩下的，大家分了。"  
"你不会是因为这个才选择在甜品店兼职的吧，"摄津走到他面前，"给我尝一个。"  
兵头打开袋子让他挑，摄津拿了一个小的，一口塞进嘴里："唔，还不错。你做的吗？"  
"啊？不是。"他这一天就给平山打下手，还没正经学。  
摄津点点头，腮帮子鼓得圆圆的，险些噎住，抱着水杯灌了半杯水才吞下去。他换了套棉质的长袖睡衣，松松垮垮的，领口开得很大，时不时地得把衣领往后提。  
兵头看着他趿着拖鞋走进卧室，突然叫住他，说："下次。"  
摄津转过头："什么？"  
"下次我会带自己做的面包。"  
摄津被他这突如其来的认真搞得云里雾里，他觉得也许小朋友需要一点鼓励，于是点点头，说："好。"

摄津回到房间，将下午的游戏记录重新刷了一次，但只比之前高出几分，离拿奖励还有很大差距。他扔下游戏机，躺在床上逛论坛。  
兵头洗完澡，走到床边对摄津说：“那我今天开始睡外面。”  
摄津眼睛盯着屏幕：“好。”  
兵头把垫子折起来放到墙边，拿着被子和枕头走出去。过了会儿，客厅里的灯便关掉了。  
摄津退出论坛界面，总觉得今晚的小孩儿有些不大高兴。  
（tbc）


End file.
